Borg
The Borg are a technologically advanced civilization based on perfection and the assimilation of information. History :Please see the main article on Borg history. Assimilation The Borg don't reproduce but assimilated other humanoids. When a Borg drone assimilates another humanoid, they use tubules to inject about 10,000 nanoprobes. Within 5 seconds, depending on where injected, the nanoprobes terraform the victim's DNA and blood cells and start self replicating using the metal (iron, copper, etc.) in the blood stream. After one minute Borg technology starts to rip though the victim's skin. After a few hours, plating starts to form around the victim's body. The drone is eventually given a designation. When the Borg assimilate someone, the person becomes one of 6 types of drones. The Borg Queen is not one of these. Assimilation Drone Assimilation Drones are beamed down in groups of dozens or nines and they assimilate worlds. Battle Drone Battle Drones are for battle and usually have small torpedo launcher near the hand or on the arm. Core Drone This drone handles every bit of information ever assimilated for its job. It has to separate the relevant information from the irrelevant. There is one of these on each cube in the core of the ship. Medical Drone A medical repair drone is a type of drone utilized by the Borg collective. The servo-armatures of medical repair drones include a laser scalpel, bio-molecular scanner, micro-suture and dermal regenerator among their inventory of tools. These drones conduct repairs on the biological and cybernetic components on damaged drones. Repair Drone These drones conduct repairs on Borg ships. Unimatrix One Drone A Unimatrix One Drone helps the Borg Queen. Major Wars Borg-Trionian War In their search for further species worthy of assimilation,the Borg first encountered Species 8472 after they found a way to enter fluidic space in the 2370s.However,Species 8472 turned out to be immune to the Borg's assimilation attempts and the invasion of their realm provoked a war,which quickly evolved into the first real threat the Borg had faced,and according to Seven of Nine,was the first species to offer true resistance to the Borg.With their superior technology, Species 8472 was able to annihilate large numbers of Borg drones, ships and even planets.Species 8472 was forced to retreat when the crew of Voyager armed warheads with modified nanoprobes capable of destroying their bioships.When they retreated to fluidic space, one member of Species 8472 was left behind and was relentlessly hunted by a group of Hirogen hunters for several months.This individual was later rescued by the crew of Voyager,and Captain Kathryn Janeway intended to return it to fluidic space.Seven of Nine,however,refused to open a rift to Species 8472's realm.Shortly afterwards,in a struggle with one of the Hirogen hunters aboard Voyager,Seven of Nine took the opportunity,in defiance of Janeway's orders,to transport the individual to the Hirogen starships,which then broke off their attack. Borg Invasion of 2382 In 2382 the Borg attempted to completely exterminate the United Federation of Planets,when single Borg cube penetrated Federation space in an attempt to assimilate Bajor.The Borg Cube was leftover from the Borg Invasion of 2381 and avoided the Federation for a year until 2382.The fleet was unable to stop the cube at Sector 654 and pursued the cube all the way to the Bajoran sector.The cube was eventually destroyed in orbit of Bajor thanks to the intervention of Federation Starfleet Captain Typhuss James Kira of the USS Intrepid NCC-724656-A.However the Borg Cube launched a sphere just as the cube was destroyed,in a last attempt to assimilate Bajor.Captain Chakotay ordered phasers to be locked on the Borg sphere.Voyager destroyed the Borg sphere,stopping theBorg from assimilating Bajor. Borg War I In 2385 the Borg sent two ships to Mars in a plan to assimilate the planet as a base and then go for Earth. They almost succeeded but Commander Serk and James Carlton stopped the already crippled Borg. (Star Trek: Assimilation) Borg War II In 2397 the Borg were fully regenerated from 2378 and were a very hard to defeat. Appearances Canon TNG: * * * * * * VOY: * * Fanon *Star Trek: Assimilation External Links Borg